theseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Wayne
Scott Wayne is George Light's roommate and is the main character that The series revolves around. He is presumed to be in his early 20's, does not drink dispite leaving on numorous occasions to go to bars and even returning acting drunk at times, and has a particularly high body count amongst a variety of power ups. Early life Not much is known about Scott's early life other than that he fought an 18 wheel truck in high school all to impress a girl at a party who moved away to canada soon after, the victor of this battle is still unknown although considering this was mid puberty Scott the truck probably won. Scott also may have known George long before the evnts seen in the series but that is still unknown. Life prior to The Series After Scott dropped out of colledge half way through the last semester of senior year he got a job at a restaurant called Wings and chili a restaurant that only served those two items. Scott got fired after accidentally serving a cusotomer a bowl of vomit mistaking it for the chili served at the restaurant George Light asked if Scott would like to move in with him mostly to be part of an insurance scam so he could sew a restaurant that he was blaming for an incodent he had. Scott not having a place to stay he agreed. A month or two prior to the events of episode 1 scott got himself a girlfriend who's name is still unknown and has never even appeared. Scott did not tell George of this until much later because the show did not have the budjet to get a girl acording to scott. The night of episode 1 scott went out to a party and unknown events happened resulting in scott having to leave early and all party goer including him being told to not tell anybody about the events that happened until further notice. It is unknown weather or not Scott's girlfriend was envolved or not. The series Episode 1 After Scott left the party he returned home through the holwe in the cealing and told george it was getting kind of small and that he should look into getting it widened. After wards when scott went up stairs to the bath room to wallow in self defeat he encountered the rice fighter ninja who had just defeated the dragon overlord a few days ago Scott did not know what to do and eliminated him with the persuader and fell down the stairs from the bathroom landing on a pile of boxes. George sees a man coming to the front door thinking it was a guy from the buritto bucket him and Scott grab their respectable weapons and let him in revealing it to be Yug Azzip Eht. George think Yug Azzip Eht is the pizza guy and lets him, after Yug Azzip Eht tries to convince george he is not the pizza guy Scott wacks his head off mistaking him for a burrito bucket assalent. Once George realises the pizza they recived has no cheese Scott screams histarically FOR GODZ SAKE WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CHEESE!!!!!111!!!!!!! Episode 2 After consulting with his water heater for incstuctions on how to assemble his preorder DLC gun he just recived in the mail Scott walked out of the storageroom to see George destroying the mac book that was mysteriously left out. When scott realises wht it is he throws it away with excitment saying All this and more right here on your floor. After he left to go to abar he returned home declaring he got banned from 27 different bars right in the middle of George being held up by a Random Hoodlem with super sanic powers. At that moment George realised that the mac book that he destroyed belonged to Johnny Guitar Man who enters on Q and kills the random hoodlem. Scott threatens Johnny Guitar Man with his DLC gun and after some back and fourth Johnny guitar man leaves on good terms with Scott and George. Episode 3 After a failed attempt at a job interview Scott walked home with little to no shame and found that George had the shocking news that the land lord was coming to collect rent. After a brief conversation with George Scott goes to listen to his radio drama consisting of a person claiming that something is salty. Scott later found that the Landlord was a maniac who can't live forf his crimes Scott then used his power of deus ex machina to kill the land lord. Thor saw this brave act of Scott's and arrived within seconds the landlords death. Thor declared that scott had earned an item, the item being Thor's hammer which he did not want anymore nor did he even like it. Scott accepted this rewardf only to realise that it was not thor's hammer and that the guy who entered wasn't even Thor. Episode 4 Scott enters after a relexing and romantic evening out with his girlfriend to find George being harassed by the Screaming Skull after some breif fighting and cowering in fear, Burrito B0ssu enter's along with Bootleg Gojira Gigantis claiming they are from the burrito bucket here to get revenge on George for taking a debilitating shit and blaming it on them and their burritos going as far as to sew them. Scott calls out Bootleg Gojira Gigantis for being drunk which leads to Burrito B0ssu sicking him on Scott. Thankfully Scott still has Thor's hammer and uses it fo do battle with Bootleg Gojira Gigantis. During battle Scott sends his power meeter up through the roof creating a transdimensional snap that required mending from the Dimensional Overseer who granted Scott a power up for his showcase of power. After loosing his hammer Scott Destroy's Bootleg Gojira Gigantis by hitting him with the persuader given to him out of Georges subspace pocket. Burrito B0ssu is killed by The Screaming Skull just before Scott leaves to spend some time alone to practice the mastery of his new power up. Episode 5 Scott returns after a week of practiceing his power up and reveals it to George. Now armed with the power up sandwich capability Scott convinces George that it rocks and that he did not know him and the power up rocked like as a unit Scott finds a letter from Rice jr. stating he will come to avenge his brother Rice fighter. Scott brushes it off as if it were nothing and is greeted along with George by Deffenitly Not Ash Williams. After a conversation with him and learning that Scott does not know anybody with a car he is attacked by Rice Jr. who is quickly defeated by Scott. Scott is rewarded by earning Rice Jr.'s sword but Scott rejects it leaving it their in the open to be taken by who ever. Final Episode Scott is told by George that their appartment is being invaded by weeaboos when he is in the middle of reading the necronomicon. After taking some convincing that what is hapening is actually happening Scott and George try to think of a plan, Scott comes up with the idea of letting them all in and killing them one by one but George dismisses that as the most retarded idea he had ever seen in his whole life. Tr-8r comes up with the same plan which george says is great. Scott and George both take arms and ready for battle. Scott opens the front door letting the first wave of weeaboos consisting of Weeaboo #1 Weeaboo #2 and Weeaboo #3 who come to state their motives of taking the sword of Rice Jr. that was offered by Scott. After Scott tells them he did not want it the weeaboos consider this didrespectful and begin to attack. Scott takes out the leader of the first wave of weebs with his persurder while George shoots Weeaboo #2 And Weeaboo #3. Another wave of weeaboos enters imediealy after now containing Weeaboo #4, Weeaboo #5,Weeaboo #6, and Weeaboo #7 as the leader. Scott and George consider this too much for them to handle and say they need some type of badly timed deus ex machina. Thankfully for them one does arrive in the form of Johnny Guitar Man who heard Scott had a little issue with some people Johnny Guitar Man Calls out his friend and occasuinal sparing buddy Johnneh Drummer Man and the two play the Johnny Guitar Man theme which kills all the weebs in the 2nd wave except weeaboo #7 who reveals himself to be alive only after Johnny Guitar Man leaves. Scott decides mid scream he has had enough and uses his vacuum cleaner fists to pull Weeaboo # 7 towards him and pumble the shit out of his with Georges help set to Death to all Hipsters. After Deffinetly Not Ash Williams comes by just to say he just had to kill 47 weeaboos Scott tells George he is moving out to move in with his girlfriend who George or anybody seemingly did not know Scott had until just that moment. And so Scott left to go and live with his girlfriend. After Final episode Like Scott Wayne's early life not much is known what happened to Scott after he moved in with his girlfriend other than George does not know who she is or where she lives meaning he has since not made contact with Scott. It also seems Scott joined a band with some of his other friends and is now the bassist Trivia #Scott Wayne's last name comes from John Wayne because he always finished his sentences with Pilgrim #The sword Scott uses to decapitate Weeaboo #7 with in Final episode has a resemblence to the power of love from Scott pilgrim. #The line of Scott having a girlfriend in final episode was mostly adlibed by Biogoji 89 because he knew he wanted to have Scott move out but he didn't know how or why so he said it on the spot. #Scott is usually the person who makes at least one reference to Scott Pilgrim in every episode though other characters have been known to do so. #Scott's power up of sandwich capability was another thing made up on the spot before filming because Biogoji 89 thought it would be funny if Scott snapped his fingers and made a sandwich appear out of the screen. #Originally in episode 1 Scott was meant to be attacked by a girl who followed Scott home from the party who followed him home and Scott would have laid waste to her out of confusion of finding her in his bathroom. Gallery